An important consumer requirement, which also plays a role e.g. in the utilization of washing, cleaning, or care-providing agents, consists in the elimination or at least diminution of bad odors (i.e. off-odors) or undesired odors. Off-odors derive from specific olfactorily active compounds that are also referred to as “malodorants.” Malodorants are foul-smelling compounds having so-called kakosmophoric groups, e.g. amine derivatives and sulfur derivatives. The presence of such off-odors generally results in a negative effect on human comfort, and for that reason the consumer makes an effort to extinguish these odors. Often, however, the off-odors are not extinguished but merely masked. It is usual to use for this purpose products that contain volatile, usually pleasant-smelling substances, and that even in small quantities can mask foul odors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,861,402 describes fragrance precursors that contain a fragrance aldehyde or a fragrance ketone in the form of an oxazolidine. For example, N-benzylethanolamine is reacted with a fragrance so that a monocyclic oxazolidine is produced. US 2003/0207786 A1 likewise describes fragrance precursors that have an oxazolidine structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,353 describes mono- and bicyclic oxazolidines as corrosion-inhibiting additives for lubricating oils. US 2004/0087453 A1 describes specific photolabile fragrance precursors that can also be bound in the form of oxazolidines. US 2004/0067870 A1 describes special fragrance aldehydes having a tertiary alpha-carbon atom, which can also be bound in the form of oxazolidines. US 2003/0158079 A1 describes active-agent delivery systems suitable for delivering an active agent onto a substrate, the active-agent delivery system encompassing an active agent in the form of an aldehyde or ketone and an amine that encompasses a primary and/or secondary amine unit. WO 2007/087977 A1 describes 1-aza-3,7-dioxabicyclo[3.3.0] octane compounds whose use as fragrance precursors and employment in washing or cleaning agents is described. A method for degrading off-odors is not, however, mentioned therein.
WO 2010/094356 A1 describes specific copolymers, one of the monomers used being a 1-aza-3,7-dioxabicyclo[3.3.0]octane compound. These copolymers are used as fragrance precursors. A method for degrading off-odors is not, however, mentioned therein.
WO 2008/074598 A1 describes silicic acid esters to which scents constituting 1-aza-3,7-dioxabicyclo[3.3.0]octane compounds are bound. A method for degrading off-odors is not, however, mentioned therein.
The object of the present invention was to provide the consumer with a further capability for bringing about a degradation of off-odors.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.